The Klutz And The Clam
by ANBUFury
Summary: He's known as the most bullied kid in the world, so what happened to Hanataro Yamada when he wasn't learning about the Bount? He was working at a convince store and living with a shinigami that's been forgotten by her division.  Warning OC and yaoi par.
1. Getting the Mission and sinking feelings

Authors notes: Hiya everyone! So just some stuff to clear out with the beginning of this story, this is my first Bleach story involving my OC Hamaguri. This will be taking place over the Bount Arc, She isn't going to be involved really with the actual events of the Arc, but the story will at sometimes collide with the other cannon characters and events, but mainly it'll focus on Hanataro and Hamaguri. (Not in a pairing sense mind you.)

Also Author notes will be at the end of the next chapters along with the translations and other fun stuff that you can pay attention to or ignore. What ever you with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor do I own the Bount Arc, Tite Kubo does, I'm just using them to pass the time.

Warning: Yes, this story does involve two things an OC and slight hints towards yaoi. (Imma fan girl, can't help it. XD ) If you do not like either of these please don't flame. ^ ^ Sorry for how long that all turned out, on with the story.

* * *

><p>"R-really? Y-you mean it Unohana-Taichou?"<p>

"Indeed Hanataro-kun." The even tempered fourth division captain explained to the enthusiastic youth, "I'm send you on your first field mission to the living world." Her eyes opened to see the seventh seat's eyes glittering with excitement. "You should go pack, don't you think?"

"Right! Arigatou Unohana-Taichou." He said this bowing and quickly standing up. However Hanataro's coordination finally caught up with him and the boy tripped forward, quietly muttering to himself about the fall hurting.

Unohana sighted, shaking her head slightly. "He was doing so much better too."

"You really think he'll be okay over there?" Questioned the fourth division lieutenant from her desk, her eyes staring at the door Hanataro had just left.

"Yes, I'm sure." Unohana continued looking down at one of the the many documents that required her attention. "What damage could he cause?"

Isane lightly bit down on her lip, just thinking of the damage the small boy had managed to cause in the past simply by slipping.

* * *

><p>Hanataro's eyes were set forward as he continued his light jog to look for the person he wanted mostly to tell about his up coming mission. He knew that she would be on duty, more then likely doing something simple like manning a post, but where was not as easy to determine. Passing a few other shinigami he stopped, "Ano, B-by chance would you guys know were Rukia Kuchiki is?"<p>

"We, don't. You could try going to the thirteenth division and asking some one around there." The girl told him.

"Hai, arigatou!" Doing as was suggested Hanataro fallowed the alley's until he could find his way to the thirteenth division. When nearly there a very familiar face rounded the corner stopping him. "Oh. Y-you, your Isane-fukutaichou's younger sister, Kiyone, right?"

The blond girl nodded, "Right, were you looking for me?"

"N-no, I was trying to find R-Rukia," He explained, "Y-you guys are both in the thirteenth division right?"

"Yeah, She's actually back the way I came, her first shift just ended a moment ago." Kiyone pointed back around the corner.

Hanataro nodded and passed the other shinigami, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Not long after Hanataro finally spoted his target and called out, "Rukia! Ruki- Ow..."

The girl being called turned around to see Hanataro prying him self up from the ground, rubbing his reddened chin. "Oh, Hello Hanataro." She turned back to her meal.

"I-I wanted to tell you something." The male made his way over to her and knelt down a little bit away from her, "I'm g-going to the living world for my f-first field m-mission."

He'd found Rukia on her lunch break, sitting out in the small garden of the thirteenth division. She was seated with her legs hanging off the edge of the

rail-less bridge, due to her short height, she had no need to worry about her feet hitting the water. The adopted noble finished chewing on her onigiri. "Oh, that sounds nice."

"Yeah, I'll get to try juice. You know, the kind you told me about that comes in the strange container." He motioned holding a juice box and stabbing the plastic straw into the top. "See I even remembered how to do it, like you showed me." Seeing her eyes staying forward Hanataro looked out to see the giant koi fish swim under them.

"That's good," She sipped at her tea. "Just remember if you get a broken straw to hold it closer to the stabbing end, or else it'll just break more." If she'd looked over to see Hanataro, the female shinigami would of seen that his eyes were shining with admiration. Rather her eyes were looking down at the over sized koi, thinking to her self that it seemed familiar some how.

"I'll remember that." A soft layer of blush crossed his face as she turned to smile at him.

"You should probably start packing up then shouldn't you?"

"Y-yeah..." He stood, "I-i...Uh...Bye Rukia!" He bowed to her and then turned running back to his room in the barracks, Tripping every so often.

* * *

><p>Two days later at the Kurakura town aquarium.<p>

"Hello and welcome to the Kurakura town aquarium!" A crowed of people stopped their chatter and looked over to the deep mahogany haired girl who'd spoken. "I'm your guide for the day, Shinju Hamaguri. Please if you would like to address me for questions call me by my last name," She paused looking over the faces of the people in her tour group, "Okay then, lets get started!" Turning on her heal the long braid that adorn the right side of her head flipped up and onto her shoulder, showing that the left side was only choppy and chin length.

The tour began like always in the part of the aquarium that was designed to look like it was under neath the Pacific Ocean just under the Northern part of the Pacific Ocean. Hamaguri knew the speech she was giving by heart, how it was meant to look as if they were watching a fishing ship while the fish native to said area around Japan swam about, she was also sure to mention that although they had no whales, there was a mural in the back ground depicting one.

They moved ahead to the fish that were from more tropical waters, when something hit her. "Um, pardon me for just a moment, please stay here and examine the fish and read to learn about them, I'll be right back."The girl broke out into a run toward the nearest bathroom were she set down her clip board and reached into her pocket, pulling out a sliver cell phone type device. "Not now..."

_Hallow...Coordinates lat. 40 degrees lon. 45 degrees. Jurisdiction Kurakura town. All Shinigami available report. _

She watched as a map like image crossed the screen blinking were the Hallow was said to be. Leave, stay? Leave, stay? Hamaguri was beginning to worry that her manager was starting to become annoyed with her constant running out in the middle of the tour. Suddenly the signal was lost.

_Hallow disposed._

She sighed, the tension she'd just felt slipping out with her breath. Shinju Hamaguri, who was working at the local aquarium is a soul reaper. Picking up her clip board and hugging it to her chest again she covered up the number eleven on her light blue shirt.

"Shinju-san?" She turned to she an elderly man who looked a bit concerned, "You okay you ran off rather quickly."

"Oh, yes I'm just fi-"

"Yeah Hama-chan, you can certainly run."That voice made Hamaguri's eye brow twitched annoyed by the sudden appearance of the shaggy blond shop keeper.

"Urahara...What brings you here?" She asked, venom seething through her teeth.

"Oh, just some business I would like to discuss, but looks like I'll have to wait until your current tour is over." He settled in with the rest of the group, a lazy eye watching her while she continued. For some reason Hamaguri felt like the lazy clog hats man showing up, brought more then a half hour filled with annoyance.

* * *

><p>Translations and other fun things<p>

Hamaguri Shinju : Her name translates to Clam (Hamaguri)Pearl (Shinju). Hama alone means beach.

The suffix '-san' : Mr/Mrs/Ms

The suffix '-taichou' : Captain

The suffix '-fukutaichou' : Vice captain

Hai – Yes

Arigatou- Thank you

40 Latitude and 45 longitude : Tokyo's coordinates on latitude and longitude. (I'm just using Tokyo as a reference point for Kurakura town. Hope you guys don't mind. )

Links will be in my profile if you want to see where I got my information from.


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does, I'm just trying to pass the time.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm on break. Now why are you here?" Hamaguri demanded sitting down in the aquarium food court. Unwrapping a small bundle of crackers from their plastic packaging.<p>

"I just seem to recall you still owing me four months of rent," Urahara began, "From what was it? Ten, that you stayed with me?"

The girl sighed, her amount of agitation growing more. "I told you, every two weeks is when I get paid, also that I had to pay for damages in my apartment when that little water leak turned into a lovely two inch flood."She quickly munched through her second cracker, "Not to mention this gigai has to eat!"

"I know, I know my lovely little Ham- What's with that look?"

"You only call me your 'lovely little Hama-chan' when your plotting against me."

"I'm not plotting against you," He explained, pulling out his white fan. As if he could hide his smirk behind it. "I'm plotting with you! I am a business man after all." One could almost picture the small heart next to his last sentence.

"Yeah. After pervert, mad scientist, and horrible host." Hamaguri's eyes stayed on the next cracker she began eating. Not looking up to see the rather annoyed expression on the shaggy shop owner's face. With a sigh she finally asked, "So what's this plot?"

"How would you like to get rid of those four months of rent?"

"I'm trying to, you know that." She paused to sip from a water bottle. "However running out on my job to check on my 'decrepit grandmother'(a.k.a: going fight hallows) is threatening to make me lose my job."

"Well then let me explain more." He said slyly.

"Hm? I'm listening."

* * *

><p>"Okay o-one foot in front of the other." Hanataro lifted up his gigai's right foot and stepped forward, then the left, the right again, and then lost his balance.<p>

"What kind of soul reaper are you when you can't even walk?" Jinta hissed leaning against his broom, watching the pitiful display.

"I-I'm a part of the fourth division relief squad, seventh seated officer."Explained the klutz from his spot on the ground. He flinched at the stiffness of his still fresh gigai and rotated his shoulder a bit, still trying to loosen up the tendons and muscles. "Are all gigai's this hard to move around in?" He asked, chuckling nervously.

Jinta looked at him unamused. "Nope your just a sad excused of what ever it is you are."

"Jinta, don't be so mean to him." Ururu said softy, hugging the broom closer to her body, "He's just naturally klutzy is all."

"Quite no one asked you!" He hissed, jumping over and giving her a punch to the shoulder. When he was finished annoying the smaller child he looked to the hopeless male sitting on the ground still, looking a little annoyed he was harming his friend, "Here maybe this will keep you from falling." Jinta tossed Hanataro his broom. "Get sweeping."

"Um...Okay?" He stood and began sweeping as he was told to. "I'm actually on the janitorial staff to back in the soul society, least its a par..." He stopped when he realized the two children had left him out side alone.

A few minutes passed by and Hanataro continued his given task, when finally he started mumbling something to him self, "Yasashii shinigami datte," His voice got slightly louder, "Hontou wa iru no desu...iru no desu? Hm. I can't remember the rest." He took to humming the tune, but suddenly stopped when he had to sneeze.

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?"<p>

"Take in a fellow shinigami, teach him about the living world, and let him stay with you. My shop is gonna be full soon any ways, I'll have the fukutaichou of the sixth division staying with me for a while."

"No. Not happening." Hamaguri stated standing up, the remains of her meal balled up in her fist.

"Why not?" Urahara asked standing as well.

"There's no room at my place. Not to mention, I'm barely making it on my own when it comes to food."

"They'll be able to help out with that." He placed a hand on her shoulder and patted it lightly,before grabbing it firmly and putting his mouth near her ear and saying in a light whisper. "If you do a good job as a hostess, maybe they'll make sure to let your division know where you are. I mean you don't really like living in the human's world or do you?" He asked this walking away. Before he reached the door he turned. "Tomorrow, pick him up at 3 o'clock."

"Why tomorrow?" Hamaguri asked throwing out her trash.

"He's not exactly used to walking yet."

* * *

><p>With a yawn Hamaguri pushed open her apartment's door. "Oi, Murasaki-kun." She set down her coat and bag. "I'm home." She closed her green eyes and let out a sigh, feeling the invisible form appear,in the girls mind her hand was placed on the zanpakuto's multicolored hilt.<p>

_'welcome back...'_ She smiled hearing the male voice that answered her. Murasaki Ningyomaru was her blade and also one of her closest friends and mostly her only friend now that she was spending most of her time in the human world.

However as of late there was something that troubled her. Murasaki's voice had been getting quieter and quieter. She didn't voice her concern, thinking it was nothing. He'd had that habit of always being a silent and mysterious spirit.

"Oh, we're gonna be having a guest to."

_'Really?'_

"Mm-hmm. A fellow shinigami."

_'I see, well this should be fun.' _

"You and I do have completely different ideas of 'fun'." She teased letting go of his hilt and feeling the form disperse and walked off to the kitchen. "Tomorrow is gonna be interesting..." She sighed.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Yasashii shinigami datte. Hontou wa iru no desu. : There are kind really do exists; from the song Hanataro Desu. Is adorable, if you get the chance look it up.

Itadakimasu: 'thank you for the food' – Usually said before a meal, consider it some thing close to saying grace.

** Hamaguri's conversation with Murasaki Ningyomaru : Just wanna clarify, I know there is a few times that I've see the characters gigai with their zanpakuto, I don't know how that works, so I just figured her thinking of the sword and going into a meditative state would be the same thing. No this doesn't mean Murasaki's physically appearing as before gaining bankai, I doubt I'd ever write her with bankai. Think of it as slightly going into her inner world. ^ ^

A/N: I'm trying to do good and keep up with writing and everything, but theres a lot going on right now. So yeah, that and I'm liking were this is going so far. xD Please enjoy the chapter.


	3. Apple Juice

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does, I'm just a nerdy fan girl trying to pass the time.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Klutz, Get up!" Jinta shouted pulling the pillow out from under the sleeping (and drooling) shinigami known as Hanataro Yamada. The red headed boy flinched at the slightly muffed 'thud' the older male's head made when it hit the padding on the floor.<p>

"Gya! No! I don't want that put there it'll hurt to much! I'm only a weak little b-" He blinked his eyes and looked at the wide eyed expression of Jinta, "Oh! I'm sorry. W-what were you saying?"

"J-Just get up breakfast is down stairs, old lady Hama should be here in a while to pick you up and take you to her place." He said turning and walking out of the room. Hanataro nodded and stood changing quickly out of his pajamas.

"I wonder what I was dreaming about?" He tried his hardest to remember, but nothing came to mind. Once dressed in the outfit of brown jeans, a yellow long sleeved shirt, and lastly the pink button up, Hanataro made sure that he had his soul pager and the soul candy dispenser full of the pills that would allow him to leave his gigai all prepared. Said items were quickly slid into his pocket as he made his way down stairs to the small room with a meal waiting for him.

"Oh, your up. How did you sleep?" Urahara asked.

"Itadakimasu," Hanataro looked over giving the shop keeper a smile and nod, "Really well, thank you."

The two ate in silence until Jinta shouted from out side the shop. "Old lady Hama is he- Ow! Why the hell did you throw that rock at my head!"

"I could hear you twerp!"

"Oh, by the way. Be careful around Hama-chan, she's a bit on the violent side." Urahara mentioned, slipping a small bit of rice into his mouth. Outside Tessai could be heard breaking up the shouting match that had began, yelling him self at the two loud mouths. Hanataro turned back to his meal, slightly scared by his new host's out burst.

The doors behind them slammed open at the four foot, seven inches tall girl walked in. "Your early Hama-chan." The shaggy shop keeper mentioned, finishing his meal.

"I need more Antei-zai."

"Antei-zai?" Hanataro asked, confused as to what type of stabilizers she needed.

"They're my own invention made for Hamaguri. Seishin Antei-zai, or spirit stabilizers, you see Hama-chan has been well how do I put this gracefully? She's been forgotten by her division and has been stuck in that gigai for nearly three years." His smile was quickly hidden by his fan.

"That's enough Urahara." Hamaguri looked down at the medic, "Just get the pills and the shinigami, I would like to get out of here."

Hanataro took in the fact she looked rather frustrated over Urahara mentioning that she'd been forgotten there, but he was still curious as to what the pills she was requesting did. "Oh, Um...I-I'm Hanataro, t-the shinigami. Its n-nice to meet you." He spoke standing and offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you to." Her arms stayed crossed as Urahara stood and motioned for the girl to fallow behind him as the walked out to the front end of the store. There was a section of wall that required the ex-shinigami to apply reiatsu and then pull open a small compartment showing a number of shinigami related items.

"Lets see, oh. Here we go, one bottle of Antei-zai." He tossed them carelessly over his shoulder. "That'll be added to your tab."

"Thanks." She turned to Hanataro as he was walking through the door, "You ready to go? We have a lot to do today."

"Really! Like what?"

"Well first off I'm guessing I'll have to teach you about the living world if this is your first tim-"

"And Hama-chan most certainly has the most experience in living here." Jinta added more then enough sarcastic expressions to the word, not even looking back. Instead a magazine about Baseball held his attention.

For a moment it looked as if the female was going to pounce and attack the child to beat manners in to him, but she held her breath and released it in one long aggravated sigh, "Lets just go. You have all your stuff?"

"Yeah. Every thing I really need is in my shinigami form." Hanataro explained.

"Okay then, you kids have fun." Urahara waved. "Just remember Hama-chan your not allowed to kill him."

Hanataro made a timid squeak. "I'm not that violent!" Hamaguri shouted over her shoulder.

The two of them had been walking in silence and every so often Hanataro would look over to the cold girl escorting him. She was nearly as tall as Rukia, but her body's shape was more defined, and a few of her muscles more pronounced. Her exaggerated cheek bones were spotted with light freckles, and her violet-red hair stood out compared to her light green eyes. "S-So Hama-ch-"

"Shinju-san, Just call me Shinju." Her voice was filled with venom as she corrected the seventh seat.

"O-Oh! Sorry, Um...M-may I ask what division are you from?" He could see her eye move from behind white rimmed sunglasses and then look away, "I'm the seventh seat of squad four. Y-you know, the medical division. I'm also a part of the emergency relief squad." Just then there was a loud noise that was unfamiliar to Hanataro, it was simply a car passing by. He jumped, nearly knocking Hamaguri over in procession. "What was that!"

"It's called a car..." A moment later she smirked sarcastic in adding, "If you want step out in front of the next one." When she saw him approach the road she pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. "That was a joke."

"Oh, I-I see. I guess I really do have a lot to learn. Everything here is so new...Cars, how big the buildings are, television dramas about high school life."

Hamaguri could feel the vein in her forehead twitching and the tension of a headache creeping up on her. Then something caught her eye. A book store, perfect. "You!" Hanataro jumped, quickly pulled out of his recap of the show he'd watched last night. "Stay there, I'm going across the street to that store." She aligned him to see the book store. "Just wait here and I'll be back."

Hanataro nodded while she crossed the street and leaned against the light post, he looked up examining how it curved and that the light was off as well. With a sight he dropped his head, "_She doesn't like me much...I wonder what I did to make her so mad...Maybe I didn't properly introduce my self the first time we met?" _He looked up still trying to think of the reason she was mad, when a sign in the window of a shop made him perk up.

Making the few steps up to the front of the store Hanataro nearly jumped back at the sudden opening of the doors, there was no one there in front of him, so why did the open? When he jumped back they closed, then opened again when he got close. This time how ever he still walked through and found him self beginning to look around the small shop. Then he saw a picture that matched the one on the front door. Quickly grabbing the juice box he made his way up to the person at the front counter. "Um, hello there."

The large gruff looking male sight and put down his magazine and tapped a few buttons on a strange machine. "Stupid register, the boss really needs to up date this." He sight and picked up the item and scanned it, "This all for ya?" Hanataro only nodded, "That's gonna be one hundred and eighty yen."

"Okay, here you go." Hanataro handed him over one hundred and eighty of the Soul societies currency, he quickly took note of the annoyed and unamused expression the man was giving him. "I-is something the matter?"

"Yeah, how dumb do you think I am? One hundred and eight yen, not what ever the hell that is."

"T-this is all I have for money...Oh, maybe I miss counted, just a sec. One, twenty, forty, sixty, sev-"

"Get the hell outta here!" The man shouted grabbing the money Hanataro had given him and tossed it at him, Hanataro turned to avoid getting hit by the few coins and tripped falling out onto the pavement.

"Look out!" A familiar voice shouted. Looking up a flash of orange and then a few rather familiar faces passed him, even over him. The one that had called out looked back almost as if he knew Hanataro.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Hamaguri was back with a plastic bag around her wrist.

"Oh, I-I went into buy some juice, but I guess I didn't have the right kind of money that the man wanted." The pathetic male started gathering up his things.

Hamaguri spotted the money he was using and sighed, "You forgot to get actual yen from Urahara..." She explained. Kneeling down she helped gather up the coins. "Come on, I'll go buy you some." Upon walking in with Hanataro behind her the man at the counter shifted, putting down the juice box that Hanataro had just tried to buy.

"Hey, I already told your friend there that I'm not taking any of that funny money."

"Tsk, He's from Europe you prick, you a foreign exchange student!" She stomped past him and went back to the fridge that had the juice in it. "What kind did you want?"

"Oh, um...I heard apple was a good flavor."

"Okay, apple it is then."

* * *

><p>Once they'd finished at the small store Hamaguri's apartment was only another three blocks and she told him to make him self comfortable and that she would make dinner in a bit. Hanataro looked around the small place. There was a kitchen and the living room had no couch, but there was a table on the ground near the television so he assumed that was the dining table. He watched his hostess as she made her way down the hall and opened the last door, she pulled out a thick set of bedding and walked it back out.<p>

"Okay, well here is some bedding. Oh, Just gonna warn you this isn't the pretties apartment, it flooded a little while back...I got carried away with training and well..." Her hand lifted and pointed to a large cut in the wall that had been painted over. "Just be careful of that spot, I don't need any more debts."

She looked back and saw that Hanataro had bowed to her, "I'm sorry. I really didn't get a chance to properly introduce my self. I'm Hanataro Yamada of Squad Four. Its really nice to meet you and I hope that I'm not to much of a burden." He looked up with a smile and then opened his eyes, Hamaguri's out stretched hand in front of his face.

"I'm Hamaguri Shinju of Squad Eleven. Nice to meet you to and your not a burden, your just gonna have to learn to stay outta my way after I deal with Urahara. He's a great guy, if you don't owe him money...Or plan on staying here long." The two of them laughed. As Hanataro grabbed her hand shaking it.

* * *

><p>Translations and other fun stuff:<p>

Authors note: I hope I'm doing well keeping everyone in character. That's my biggest worry is that they're OC. If someone seems a bit OC, please let me know so I know what I need to work on. Thank you. ^ ^

Also this was a bit hard to write, My pinky finger on my left hand is bandaged up super thick because of a lovely scratch I got out of no were. Sorry for how slow this is going, but I promise its gonna start picking up shortly.


End file.
